The invention enables applications to be served in a cost effective manner where load break capability of electrical contacts is infrequently required. Prior art solutions use hermetically sealed vacuum contacts, arc shoots, magnetic blowouts, blowout coils, hybrid semiconductor assisted switching, multiple series contact sets and other brute force over-design methods to handle infrequent, worst case fault conditions at the expense of wasting this capability under normal operating conditions.